Daring Mystery Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * * Corker's gang ** ** Whitey Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** * ** FBI Headquarters | StoryTitle2 = In the Miracle City | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jack Binder | Inker2_1 = E. C. Stoner | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In 1945, Breeze Barton would be shot down over Africa by the Japanese army, crash landing in the desert. Wandering the waste land he would pass out through the barrier into the City of the Mirage in a dimension that has an access portal from Earth. Being cared for by Ann Barclay she explains that those who wander into the Mirace City are trapped and takes him to see the great scientist Zanoba. Zanoba explains that this is a timeless realm that nobody can escape. Just then a prehistoric creature attacks the city, and Breeze helps the soldiers fight the creature into retreat. During the battle he comes up with the idea of using magnetism to try and reverse the polarity of the portal to allow them to travel back to Earth. When he tries to share this idea with Zanoba they are attacked by the Demon People, ruled by Mubahn who kidnaps Zanoba to steal the information from his mind. Breeze Barton leads an army into the realm of the Demon People and slay Zanoba in combat, and frees their slaves. With the battle over, Barton takes Zanoba back to the Mirage city where they begin working on the magnetism device. When he asks Ann if she will join him when he returns to Earth, she agrees to go with him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Mystery of the Swabert Mansion | Writer3_1 = Will Harr | Penciler3_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker3_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Dennis Burton meets with Commissioner Herrick and learns that the police are working on a case with Mr. Swabert, whose home plans were stolen recently in order to learn the location of his late fathers hidden money, hoping that the plans would reveal the secret passage. When this plot failed, the thief would start calling Swabert constantly making death threats if he did not reveal the location of the money. Despite his insistence, Swabert cannot convince the man threatening him that he does not know where the money is. Looking over the planes Dennis decides to go into action as the Purple Mask to investigate the situation and try and stop the crooks from murdering Swabert. Purple Mask arrives at the Swabert mansion just in time to prevent the man from being doused with poison gas rigged into his phone when the midnight deadline hits and then begins searching the secret passage ways for the crooks. During the ensuing gun fight, a secret switch is activated from a ricocetting bullet revealing a secret room where the fortune has been hidden. Surrounded by a draw bridge and surrounded by a moat of acid, the money is soon covered by two of the mobsters. Gunning down the rest of the men, the Purple Mask rushes into the room, frightening one of the crooks so bad he jumps into the acid, finding nothing but painful death. Threatening to throw the remaining crook into the acid as well, he forces him to surrender and confess to the crime. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Commissioner Herrick * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = The East Side Murders | Writer4_1 = Robert O. Erisman | Penciler4_1 = Sam Cooper | Inker4_1 = Sam Cooper | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = After a series of home invasions and murders in the East Side of the city, the Daily Express editor sends his "slacker" cub reporter Dick Jones to investigate the crimes, because even though Jones is a terrible reporter mysteries seem to get solved whenever he investigates them. Dick is warned by the Parks Commissioner not to follow the story and to leave the problem to the police. However he decides to continue going with it. When his boss is threatened to drop the story he refuses. Later when the editors home is broken into Dick, in his identity of the Phantom Reporter, beats up the thugs come to rough up his boss. When rival papers the News Telegram and the Record beat the Daily Express leading the editor to believe that they are in on it. Dick decides to hang out in front of the home where the last attack happened attracting the attention of some thugs who beat him and tell him to get lost. Changing into the Phantom Reporter, Dick chases after them and beats them all into submission learning that the whole plot was orchestrated by the parks commissioner, chief of police, plus the publishers of the Record and the Telegram to influence people to move out of the East End of the city so that they can buy up the property cheaply and convert it into park land for a hefty profit. With the conspiracy revealed, the Phantom Reporter tracks down all those responsible and beats them into submission, leaving them for the authorities. Later, the editors words are come true and Dick gets the scoop into the paper, and the mystery is solved. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Various corrupt officials * Gangsters ** Max Other Characters: * Unnamed park commissioner Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = Powdersmoke Showdown | Writer5_1 = James P. Olsen | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Bick and Sam, once the best of friends, get into a shooting match over a widow woman. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Widow Ames Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle6 = The Devil Beast and the Nazis | Writer6_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler6_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler6_2 = August Froehlich | Inker6_1 = Joe Simon | Inker6_2 = August Froehlich | Letterer5_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = When a prehistoric monster attacks the tribe that had adopted the white jungle man known as Trojak, they ask him for help. Agreeing to see what he can do, Trojak and Balu confront the creature and find their weapons have no effect on it. However, their confrontation frustrates the creature enough for it to leave the scene to find easier game. Convincing his tribes people to be brave, Trojak leads them to the monsters cave and crush it with a log. Trojak is then visited by Sator the eagle who tells him his female friend Edith Alton has been captured by strange white men. Communicating with other tribes via drum beats, Trojak learns that Edith's ship was stopped by a Nazi U-Boat and she was taken prisoner and brought to their camp inland. Furious, Trojak rushes to the girls rescue. Initially freeing her, they are both surrounded by Nazi soldiers and surrender. However Trojak frees himself and using the Nazi's own cannon destroys the U-Boat before freeing Edith and fleeing into the jungle. Once in safety, Trojak vows to destroy the Nazis that have invaded his jungle. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle7 = The Origin of Marvex the Super-Robot | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = Hal Sharp | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Bolo, a fifth Dimensional scientist has become intrigued by the human race and decides to create a race of robot slaves modeled after human beings. His first creation, Marvex would have enough free will to revolt against his master and slay them. Destroying his masters machines an explosion would knock Marvex into the Earth dimension. There, the robot would earn money helping tow a mans car to a service station. Finding that people look at him strangely, the robot would purchase some clothing. Noticing a burning building, Marvex would go to the aid of the people trapped inside, saving Clara Crandall and her father. Unfortunately her father would die anyway and Clara would explain to Marvex that they were attacked by spies who stole her fathers new armor coating formula. Marvex goes after the spies and slays them, taking back the formula and turning it over to the authorities. Clara is smitten by Marvex, however he tells the girl that they can only be friends and reveals to her that he is a robot. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Fifth Dimension people ** * Von Crabb Races and Species: * * Locations: * * | StoryTitle8 = Ali Hassan and his Desert Pirates | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = Captain Strong and his men of the Foreign Legion have been dispatched into the deserts of Algeria to investigate a series of caravan robberies and install an outpost in the area. They are attacked by Ali Hassan and his band of thieves the ones responsible. In the initial fight, the thieves are unprepared for the soldiers guns and flee, but not before Captain Strong can disguise himself as one of them and sneak into their camp. Overhearing Ali planning to attack their camp at night while they sleep, Strong rushes back to camp to warn his fellows. They set up a trap for their enemy and when Ali and his thieves attack the camp, they are fooled into attacking dummies. They are then mowed down by the Foreign Legion, and Ali is taken prisoner, ending the theft problem in the region. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Major Renald ** Dupuy Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle9 = It'll Cure What Ails You! | Writer9_1 = Joe Beck | Penciler9_1 = Otto Eppers | Inker9_1 = Otto Eppers | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = Humorous story about a tonic vender selling a tonic that cures all ills. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Dr. Hokom Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:World War II